


To Tease a Horseman

by Granddaughter_Ogg



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Perfume, Power Dynamics, Scents & Smells, Teasing, Work In Progress, surprised Fury, yearning War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granddaughter_Ogg/pseuds/Granddaughter_Ogg
Summary: Collection of shorts inspired by an ask I got on Tumblr a long time ago: How would the Four respond to their human SO teasing them? Read on to find out.





	To Tease a Horseman

**1\. War**

You cast a scrupulous stare upon your reflection in the standing mirror. Your hair was perfect. Makeup on fleek.

You wore you favourite dress, which hugged all the curves just right. Now there was just only one ingredient to add to this pot of impeccable…

You’ve heard War coming down the corridor long before you’ve actually seen him.

He finally got persuaded to not don all his clunky spiky battlewear indoors, switching it for a simple jeans and T-shirt ensemble.

(You had to order clothes him from online stores that catered to the hip hop culture, and still everything ended up being real tight. Oh, the Fun.)

But still – he was a huge guy and when he walked, the floors reverberated under his heavy step.

He stuck his head through the door and fixed you with that lightning blue gaze, trying to assess what’s different.

„How do I look?” you asked, striking a graceful pose, your lips tilting upwards.

„Nice.” Another focused glare. „Real nice.” That’s all you were gonna get from your Horseman. A man of a few words, this one.

„But...Little One, what is that smell?”

_Ah-hah._

War got into the room, took a whiff of air, those broad features of his bearing an inquistive expression.

He stepped closer and submerged his nose in your carefully constructed hairdo.

„Hey, watch it, Big Guy!”

Another deep sniff. Like a cat’s.

„Here it is...” his low voice rumbled into your skin, creating a pleasant vibration that you revelled in.

„That scent. It’s yours. But...it’s different.”

You tried to suppress an impish chuckle, but it still reverberated through your body.

War leaned in and kept nosing through your hair, half-lidded, entranced.

„It’s so different. It doesn’t even smell human...but I like it.”

His good hand crept up your torso, pressing you close to him while the other – the iron one – already started to dig in into the soft flesh of your hip.

It was a strange sensation; part painful (because of the sharp metal edges), part pleasurable. You gave out the smallest, breathless groan.

And wiggled yourself out of War’s eager hold. His bright eyes snapped wide open in surprise.

„No you don’t,” you said with a winning smile. „Not now anyway. I’m invited to a friend’s party, remember? I have to go.”

You almost laughed out loud at your lover’s expression; mouth half open, those strong eyebrows already furrowing in indignation.

„You are going among other humans while wearing this scent?”

„Yeah.” Your smile was indomitable. „The perfume is called _Le Baiser Du Dragon_. Isn’t it nice?”

War’s lips moved soundlessly as he repeated the name after you.

You never asked how is that possible that the Horsemen seem to be pretty fluent in all human languages. It didn’t matter.

„Dragon’s kiss.”

„That’s right. I’m glad that you find it pleasurable.”

He dove in before you had the chance to step away and held you so firmly that your bones gave a sigh.

„War!..”

„Don’t go.” His breath was hot against the skin of your neck. As hot as the yearning in his voice. „You smell like pure sin. And I like it. I don’t want us to be apart right now.”

„Too bad, because I’m going anyway.” You had to call in all your self-restraint to actually break out of his arms the second time.

But you had more self-control than War had. And this exercise bore a purpose.

„You’ll have to wait until I’m back. Then we will have fun.”

You looked straight into those gleaming eyes. There was a time when War’s intimidating demeanour frightened you.

Those times were long gone; since then you learned that as wild at heart and headstrong as he is - War could be tamed.

„Promise?” That fluttering eagerness in his voice melted your heart.

His hands dug into your shoulders, his face got so close that those long, uneven strands of silver hair brushed your skin.

Your lips tilted upwards.

„Promise.”

**2\. Fury**

Fury has no patience for teasing; that short fuse of hers prevents it. Whenever she wants something (or someone), she just seizes them without a second thought.

Yes, she doesn’t like mind games. Unless they’re of her own design.

It struck you some time ago how unfair it is that the mistress of delayed gratification seems so unwilling to taste her own medicine, so to speak.

But you managed to find a way.

One evening you sauntered out of the bathroom wearing nothing but two towels.

The first one tightly wrapped around your trunk, the other one curled into a turban on your head.

„Finally”, snarled the love of your life. „It took you forever.” Fury lied gracefully on her back, that wondrous hair undulating slowly against the white backdrop of the pillow.

Her pearlescent eyes tracked your every move. „Get over here”, she said lazily. She was so sure of what will happen next.

Well, she was in for a surprise.

You tip-toed to the bed, sporting an innocuous smile. Fury reached out. You dodged her outstretched arm with a playful giggle.

The Black Rider’s painted eyebrows scrunched in a confused expression.

„What are you doing?”

„I _will_ get over there. But under one condition.”

„What nonsense is this?” Fury moved as swiftly as a cobra if she wanted to.

But you’ve spent enough time in her close company to be able to foresee a strike. Her hands grabbed at air while you gracefully bounced aside.

„Fury, listen to me. You can’t touch me right now.”

„ _What?!_ ”

You took her all in – the long, shapely curves, the ever-moving hair, the dumbfounded expression gracing those expressive, strong features that you loved.

You couldn’t help but chuckle of playful anticipation.

„You cannot touch me, love, because I’ve just put hair dye on my hair. See?”

You unfurled the turban just enough to let her know that it’s not a stunt.

„My head is covered with this sticky stuff now. If you were to get hold of me in your typical fashion...that ooze would’ve get smeared _everywhere_.”

You pointed at the impeccably white bedsheets.

„I don’t mind the mess”, snorted Fury.

„Oh, but _I do_. Remind me who is it that does all the cleaning in this house?”

She opened her mouth and snapped it shut, because you had a point.

And you decided to ride this wave.

„That said...” you got very close to the edge of the bed, eyeing your lover with a mischievous little grin, "You shouldn’t worry. Because _I can still_ _touch you_.”

You unwrapped the bigger towel and let it slide down, lifting your arms in a beguiling gesture. Fury’s gaze stuck to your bare skin.

You got on the bed and moved in so close that you could feel her hot breath warming your torso.

„No you don’t.” You slapped the slender fingers that tried to sneak up your back. „Like this.”

Your hands closed around her wrists, pinning them to the mattress.

You knew very well that your pitiful human strength is not enough to subdue the Rider of the Black Horse – it would never be.

But Fury let you do it. He eyelashes fluttered and the smallest sigh escaped her lips.

Then you closed in and parted them with yours.


End file.
